The present invention relates to apparatus for cleaning paint rollers and, more specifically, to an adaptor for holding a paint roller cover which is smaller than standard so that the cover can be mounted on conventional devices designed to spin and clean paint roller covers of standard size.
There are conventional devices for holding and spinning paint roller covers of standard size and paint brushes for the purpose of cleaning the covers and brushes. Typically, a standard paint roller cover fits over and is retained by fingers of spring steel, while the fingers and the cover are spun. A drawback of such conventional spinners is that they are unable to hold paint roller covers of other than standard size. Paint roller covers having a diameter smaller than standard are popular for many applications. They are known by various names, such as "wienie, hot dog, slim Jim", etc. In the absence of a suitable spinner for cleaning the small rollers, the rollers are either cleaned by inefficient, time-consuming methods or simply thrown away.